mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ken Narita
| birth_place = Saitama, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation = Seiyū, actor | yearsactive = | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = http://www.aksent.co.jp/Prof01.html#106 }} (May 18, 1964 - ) is a Japanese seiyū and actor from Saitama Prefecture. His real name is . He is currently a freelancer. He is best known for his roles in Chō Tokkyū Hikarian (Hikari), InuYasha (Sesshomaru), the Angelique series (Arios), Code Geass (Jeremiah Gottwald), Le Chevalier D'Eon (Durand), and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers (Jail Scaglietti). Voice roles Television animation from Code Geass]] * All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (Hell Mishima) * Amatsuki (Byakuroku) * Arc the Lad (Kelbe) * Bleach (Ryūken Ishida) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Ochoboguchi-kun) * Code Geass (Jeremiah Gottwald) * Detective Conan (Etoh, Muraki) * Dokkoider (Pierre) * E's Otherwise (Dr. Asakawa) * Eat-Man (Stow) * Eden's Bowy (Wietoo) * Elemental Gelade (Gladius) * Fancy Lala (Komiyama) * Fushigi Yūgi (Tetsuya Kajiwara) * Gakuen Heaven (Jin Matsuoka) * Ghost Hunt (Koujo Lin) * Gin Tama (Douman) * Goshūshō-sama Ninomiya-kun (Mikihiro Tsukimura) * I'm Gonna Be An Angel! (Kai) * InuYasha (Sesshomaru) * Kyōshirō to Towa no Sora (Kazuya Ayanokōji) * Le Chevalier D'Eon (Durand) * Loveless (Seimei Aoyagi) * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers (Jail Scaglietti) * Naruto (Nanafushi) * Nurarihyon no Mago (Storyteller) * Reborn! (Adult Reborn) * Saiyuki (Koumyou Sanzo) * Scrapped Princess (Lenard) * Seikon no Qwaser (Friederich Tanner) * Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Kenichi (Odin) * Skip Beat (Ren Tsuruga) (drama CD only) * Sonic X (Black Narcissus) * Toward the Terra (Glaive Murdock) * Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru (Isuzu Fujiwara) OVA * Araiso Private High School Student Council Executive Committee (Matsumoto Takahisa) * All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku DASH! (Juuza Mishima) * Angelique (Arios) * Fushigi Yūgi (Tetsuya Kajiwara, Suzaku Seikun) * Fushigi Yūgi Eikoden (Tetsuya Kajiwara, fake Suzaku) Theater animation * 6 Angels (Mike) * InuYasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (Sesshomaru) * InuYasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island (Sesshomaru) * InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler (Sesshomaru) * X/1999 (Fūma Monou) Video games * Angelique series (Arios) * Elemental Gelade series (Gladius) * Phantom of Inferno (Scythe Master) * Resonance of Fate (Vashyron) * Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 (Calico Macready) * Melty Blood Actress Again (Michael Roa Valdamjong) Dubbing roles *''Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' (Vakama) * Criminal Minds (Charles) * Dark Angel (DVD edition) (Alec McDowell) * Deep Rising (TV edition) (Mamooli) * Dragonheart (King Einon) * ER (Dennis Gant) * Good Will Hunting (Clark) * Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Skull, Baboo) * Open Water 2: Adrift (James) * Rome (Marcus Junius Brutus) * Seinfeld (DVD edition) (Jerry Seinfeld) * Third Watch (Bobby Caffey) * Titanic (Fabrizio De Rossi) Drama CDs * Angel Sanctuary (Archangel Raphael) * Barajou No Kiss (Schwartz Yamamoto) * Final Fantasy: Unlimited (Soljashy) * Loveless (Seimei Aoyagi) * Skip Beat! (Ren Tsuruga) External links * Narita Ken Narita Ken Category:Japanese voice actors ar:كين ناريتا es:Ken Narita it:Ken Narita ja:成田剣 tl:Ken Narita zh:成田劍